Si Biru
by Istrinya Jidat
Summary: Dan aku..ingin menjadi bagian dari biru.


Title : Si Biru (prequelnya Tangga)

Author : Tika Mutiara a.k.a Kim Soohyun a.k.a Kang Je hee

Genre : Angst

Main cast :

\- May (OC)

\- Taylor Lautner a.k.a Cam

Support cast :

\- Joy (Red velvet)

Dislaimer : ALL PLOT "ON THE STORY" IS MINE

Biru. Penuh kelembutan namun tersimpan kesedihan dibaliknya. Optimis dan sangat perfectionist. Jujur saja, dulu aku tidak suka biru. Aku hanya bersahabat dengan biru, tanpa pernah tahu jenis perasaan macam apa yang aku rasakan setiap kali bersamanya. Yang aku tahu hanyalah setiap bersamanya akan selalu ada kebahagiaan yang menyertaiku.

Kalau saja bukan dia orang yang aku sukai, apakah semuanya akan baik-baik saja? Seandainya saja aku punya mesin yang dapat merubah perasaanku, bisakah perasaan itu hilang? Bisakah benar-benar hilang?

Yeah, semuanya baik-baik saja sampai akhirnya aku melihat hampir semua foto yang diambil oleh Cam adalah foto seorang yeoja cantik bernama Joy. Ini aneh, biasanya Cam lebih suka mengambil gambar benda-benda mati seperti tangga, kursi, gunting atau benda mati lainnya.

Tidak..tidak..aku tidak cemburu hanya karena hal itu. aku hanya merasa kesal, kenapa aku harus memiliki perasaan seperti ini pada Cam? Cam sudah aku anggap sebagai kakakku sendiri dan aku merasa aneh, mengapa harus Cam ? Mengapa harus dia namja yang aku sukai? Dan kurasa kalian sudah bisa menebak, siapa si biru itu.

Soal Joy, aku juga tidak menyalahkannya. Dia cantik, baik hati dan cukup ramah hanya saja usianya terlalu muda. Dia juga sudah bersahabat dengan Cam jauh sebelum aku mengenal Cam.

Cam menepuk pundakku dan itu cukup untuk membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"kenapa? Apa hasil jepretanku sebagus itu sampai kau terus melihatnya seperti itu hahahaha." Cam menyodorkan segelas capucino kearahku.

Aku mengambil gelas yang dia sodorkan kearahku dan kemudian menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Hanya heran saja, biasanya kau selalu mengambil gambar benda mati dan sekarang tiba-tiba saja mengambil gambar seorang yeoja."

Dia hanya tersenyum dan kemudian berkata "Aku hanya ingin mencoba hal baru dan Joy juga tidak keberatan untuk menjadi modelnya, jadi why not?"

Cam menyenggol lenganku.

"Hey, kau masih mau disini? Aku ada latihan main basket sore ini, atau kau mau ikut denganku?" Lanjutnya, sembari menggeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk dan err harus aku akui itu terlihat seksi.

Well, kurasa itu cara mengusir yang halus, jelas sekali bukan. Cam selalu seperti ini. Hampir semua yeoja yang mendekatinya menyerah karena ketidak pekaan Cam. Kurasa Tuhan sudah memberikan keadilannya dalam hal ini, cam memiliki wajah yang err tampan dan sedikit manis untuk ukuran namja berkulit hitam tapi Tuhan hanya memberinya otak setengah hahahha sangat adil, bukan?

"Tidak..tidak usah,Cam. Aku tahu, aku hanya akan menganggumu kalau aku ikut." Ucapku, sembari tersenyum kearahnya.

Dia tertawa lepas setelah mendengar jawaban yang terlontar dari mulutku.

Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas matematikaku ketika seseorang menerobos masuk kedalam kamarku.

Dan orang tidak tahu diri itu, dengan santainya berjalan kearahku dan kemudian duduk disampingku.

Yeah, itu Cam. Si biru yang penuh semangat.

Dia melirik singkat kearah buku tugasku dan kemudian berkata "Membosankan." Sembari menghela nafanya.

"Maaaay, sekarang hari minggu! Are you crazy?" Pekiknya.

"Lalu?" Tanyaku.

Ada apa dengan tatapannya itu? Seolah-olah aku adalah orang yang paling aneh karena mengerjakan tugas di hari minggu, hari dimana seharusnya aku beristirahat.

"Temani aku main game." Ucapnya, kali ini dia memohon padaku.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan kemudian berkata "Jangan sekarang Cam, aku harus menyelesaikan tugasku sebelum guruku memakanku hidup-hidup. Aku tidak mau mendapatkan nilai jelek lagi."

"Ayolaaaah, May. Kau kan bisa menyalin jawaban Jehope, besok pagi. Lagipula sejak kapan kau jadi rajin seperti ini, Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini, jangan-jangan..." Cam membiarkan kalimatnya menggantung begitu saja.

"Kau juga tidak biasanya datang kerumahku." Kali ini aku yang bicara.

Hening.

Untuk beberapa saat kami terdiam.

"Hmm May, sebenarnya aku datang kemari ingin menanyakan ukuran sepatu Joy. kau kan sahabatnya, kau pasti tahu ukuran sepatunya kan?" Akhirnya dia bicara setelah cukup lama terdiam.

Sekarang apa lagi? Ukuran sepatu Joy? Oh Tuhaaaaan, ada apa dengan Cam! Tidak..tidak, aku tidak cemburu..aku hanya heran saja, tidak biasanya seorang Cam menanyakan ukuran sepatu seorang yeoja padaku.

"Hey, bukannya kau yang lebih lama bersahabat dengannya yah, seharusnya kau yang lebih tahu." Aku menyenggol lengannya.

Aku berusaha terlihat seolah biasa-biasa saja tapi kurasa jadinya malah aneh. Menyenggol lengan seseorang bukan kebiasaanku. Itu kebiasaan Cam!

Dia hanya menundukkan kepalanya sembari melihat kearah camera DSLR yang ada di tangannya.

"Joy ulang tahun? Kapan? Sepertinya aku terlalu sibuk belajar sampai melupakan hal sepenting itu hahahhaha." Lihatlah! Aku kembali melakukan kesalahan, sejak kapan aku sibuk belajar sampai-sampai lupa pada Joy.

Cam menggelengkan kepalanya dan kemudian berkata "Bukan. Bukan kado untuk ulang tahun Joy. Aku memberikannya sepatu hanya sebagai hadiah karena dia sudah bersedia menjadi assistantku"

Aku menghela nafasku, lega rasanya setelah mendengar penjelasan darinya eits tapi.. Aassistant?. Joy bersedia menjadi assistant? Yeoja secantik Joy, rela menjadi assistant? Tidak, aku yakin ini bukan soal uang, Cam bahkan tidak memiliki cukup banyak uang untuk membayarnya tapi kenapa?

"May, dia baik kan? Tidak sepertimu yang selalu sibuk dengan tugas-tugas bodohmu itu." Lihatlah dia! Kali ini dia bahkan membandingkanku dengan Joy. Me-nye-bal-kan!

"Dia hanya minta dibelikan sesuatu yang spesial dariku, awalnya aku tidak tahu akan memberikan apa padanya tapi tiba-tiba saja terlintas dikepalaku untuk membelikannya sepatu. Aku sering kasihan melihatnya mengenakan sepatu ber Hak tinggi itu, dan akhirnya aku berencana untuk membelikannya sepatu kets. Tapi aku tidak tahu ukurannya berapa, kau bisa bantu aku kan, May?" Lanjutnya, terlihat sangat antusias.

Sejak kapan seorang Cam jadi bawel seperti ini. Kali ini dia bahkan lebih bawel dari Jehope

Aigooo aku tahu sekarang! Tidak salah lagi, Joy pasti menyukai Cam! Mana ada yeoja cantik seperti Joy yang mau bersusah-susah menjadi seorang assistant. Yeah selain untuk mendekati Cam. Tapi kan, mereka memang sudah dekat dari dulu..yaampun, aku lupa! Cam adalah manusia paling tidak peka di muka bumi ini, jadi bagaimana mungkin dia menyadari perasaan Joy padanya, hahaha aku sudah pintar kan sekarang? Tolong beri tepuk tangan untukku.

"Kenapa tidak kau belikan kalung saja, Cam. Joy akan lebih menyukainya." Aku memberinya saran.

Cam menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan kemudian berkata " Tidak May, itu terlalu mainstream. Terlalu banyak yang tahu bahwa Joy suka kalung dan bisa saja orang-orang itu memberikan kalung pada Joy. Aku ingin sesuatu yang berbeda, May. Dan kurasa sepatu jauh lebih bermanfaat daripada kalung."

Ini adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak hal yang aku sukai dari Cam. Yeah, dia berbeda dari yang lain. itulah sebabnya dia terlihat spesial di mata setiap yeoja.. termasuk dimataku.

Aku tersenyum manis kearahnya dan kemudian menganggukkan kepalaku, pertanda bahwa alasannya bisa diterima olehku.

"Baiklah, nanti akan aku tanyakan pada Joy."

"Tapi jangan sampai ketahuan yah, May !" Ini lebih terdengar seperti perintah daripada permohonan hahaha dasar Cam.

Kembali aku menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Sudah pergi sana! Aku mau mengerjakan tugasku lagi, kau sukses membuat jadwal belajarku jadi kacau, Caaaaaaaam!" Pekikku, sembari menarik lengan Cam menuju kearah pintu kamarku. Eumm bukan menarik sih, lebih tepatnya menyeret paksa.

"Kapan? Aku harus segera membelinya, May." Kali ini dia sudah berada diluar kamarku dan masih menunjukkan ekspresi kebingungan di wajahnya.

Apa ini? Mengapa dia terlihat terburu-buru? Apa dia benar-benar menyukai Joy. Kumohoooon seseorang tolong jelaskan padaku, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Cam? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba berubah dan kenapa harus Joy? Huhhhft, oke baiklah..aku akui aku cemburu.

Ketika biru berubah, itu tandanya dia sangat optimis dengan apa yang diyakininya sehingga membuatnya menjadi berubah. oke, hentikan sejenak tentang biru, intinya Cam sudah berubah. dia sudah tidak sedingin dulu lagi dan bisa saja Joy mengambil hatinya dan kemudian Cam jatuh cinta padanya. Oh tidaaaaaak! Hentikan pikiran buruk itu Maaaay!

Cam masih menatapku, menanti jawaban dariku.

"Eumm kapan yah..kapan-kapan aja kali yah hahahaha." Ucapku, sembari menuntup pintu kamarku.

Aku tidak bisa membohonggi perasaanku lagi. Aku tidak bisa berpura-pura baik-baik saja tapi sebenarnya tidak. Aku tidak bisa berpura-pura biasa-biasa saja dihadapannya tapi sebenarnya aku cemburu. aku tidak bisa terus tertawa dihadapanmu meskipun sebenarnya aku ingin menangis. Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini lagi,cam.

Aku mohon, lihat kearahku.

Cukup kearahku saja, jangan kearah Joy.

Benar dugaanku.

Setelah Cam membelikan Joy sepatu , mereka jadi semakin dekat. Entahlah, ini hanya perasaanku saja atau..sudahlah! Seharusnya aku sudah tahu sejak awal kalau tempatku itu hanya sebatas sahabat..tidak lebih. Joy jelas cantik, tidak mungkin Cam mengabaikannya begitu saja seperti yeoja lain. Joy terlalu sempurna untuk bersaing denganku. Aku hanya seseorang yang beruntung dapat dipertemukan dan bersahabat dengan Cam.

Seharusnya aku tahu bahwa biru selalu kesepian dan biru membutuhkan orang-orang seperti Joy yang dapat menghiburnya.

Biru selalu menyembunyikan perasaannya bahkan ketika dia sakit, dia hanya akan menggurung dirinya didalam kamar, tanpa pernah meminta bantuan pada orang lain. Biru akan menyembunyikan kelemahannya dan menjadi kuat untuk orang-orang yang mereka sayanggi.

Dan aku..ingin menjadi bagian dari biru.

FIN


End file.
